Wisdom in the Water
by Horseygirl7
Summary: A strange young girl appears on the beach of camp half-blood. What does she have to do with both Percy and Annabeth?
1. Prologue

_**AN: Here is my very first Percy Jackson Fic. The idea popped into my head one day at my cottage and I just had to write it down. Oh and sorry the prologue is so short. The next chapter will be longer. So read, review and enjoy!**_

**Prologue**

A magnificent woman in a white dress with grey eyes placed a baby girl in a cradle. Outside the house stood a man who stared out at the distant sea. The woman touched the baby's forehead.

"I pray that none but the gods know the truth of your existence." She murmured. The baby's eyes opened. They were grey, but as the woman watched, waves of sea-green colour flowed across the grey. They constantly changed. The woman gasped. "Poseidon! You'll want to see this!" She called.

"Really, Athena, we must go." He said, appearing in the room. "What is-" Then he saw the eyes. "Oh," was all he said.

"She will be dangerous." Athena muttered. Poseidon nodded in agreement.

"We must leave before the mortals wake." Poseidon said. He and Athena disappeared.

They reappeared on Mt. Olympus, home of the gods.

"Well?" Zeus asked, "It is hidden?" Both gods nodded. Zeus sighed. "Let us hope it will never be found." With that Athena and Poseidon sat in their thrones and the council continued.


	2. Chapter 1

_**AN: Sorry it took so long, my dear readers, I have been swamped with various issues. Enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review! Oh and just so you know, italics mean that a Pegasus is speaking mind-to-mind with Percy. And, it's a bit longer than the prologue. So, read, review and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1: THREE YEAR OLD GIRL FALLS OFF CLIFF**

A three year old girl wandered to the edge of the cliff curiously. Staring down at the sea always made her feel better. Two adults behind her yelled at her to stay back but she ignored them. Suddenly the ground broke away beneath her and she plummeted towards the ocean. She entered the water and suddenly felt completely at home.

She drifted peacefully to the sandy bottom, smiling at a curious fish. She curled up with her thumb in her mouth and fell asleep.

* * *

Percy Jackson awoke to a banging on his cabin door. He groaned and threw off his covers. He flung open the door and there stood his black Pegasus, Blackjack.

_Hey boss! _Blackjack said _the hippocampi found a little girl. They brought her to the beach. Can you come get her? _Percy groaned again but nodded and walked to the beach, yawning.

There was indeed a girl curled up on beach, waves lapping at her toes. Percy stared at her, unsure of what to do. She lifted her head and stared back at him. Her eyes startled him. They were grey like his girlfriend, Annabeth's, but with waves of seagreen color flowing through them. He crouched beside her.

"Hello, little one, I'm Percy. What's your name?" He said. The girl sat up and smiled.

"I'm Lily," She said. Percy smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you, Lily. What are you doing here so late?" Percy asked.

"I fell of cliff. Fish-ponies bring me here. Black horsie came here then disappeared then came back with you. He was flying!" Lily exclaimed.

_My name is Blackjack! _Blackjack said.

"Hi Blackjack!" Lily said. Percy looked startled.

"You can hear him?"

"Horsies talk to me all the time! Even fish-ponies and flying horsies!"

"The fish-ponies are called Hippocampi and Blackjack is a Pegasus," Percy told Lily.

"Hi-hip-pp-" Lily stumbled over the name.

"Hip-o-camp-ee" Percy enunciated for her.

"Hippocampi! I like fish-ponies better," Lily said. Percy chuckled.

"We'd better take you to see Chiron. Can you walk?" Percy asked.

"Of course!" Lily looked affronted and leapt to her feet. Percy laughed at led the way to the Big House. He knocked on the door, which Mr. D opened after a few moments.

"What do you want, Peter Johnston?" Predictably, he pretended to forget Percy's name.

"I found her one the beach. She says she fell off a cliff and the hippocampi brought her here." He gestured to Lily, who peered up at Mr. D. One look into her eyes was all it took for Dionysus to recognize her.

"Oh shit," He said.

"You know her?"

"Um, well you see…shit, shit, shit. Come in, Percy Jackson, and bring the girl." Dionysus didn't even pretend to forget Percy's name as her disappeared back in to the house with Percy and Lily trailing behind. They reached the main room where Mr. D asked them to wait. He disappeared then returned with Chiron, in his centaur form.

"Man-pony!" Lily cried.

"I am centaur, little girl, not a man-pony." His voice carried such authority that Lily cowered against Percy's legs.

"Chiron, you're scaring her!" Percy exclaimed. Chiron ignored him.

"This is her?" Chiron asked Mr. D.

"I was there, Chiron! I remember!" Dionysus snapped, "Athena's in a bit of a frenzy. Hermes brought us the newspaper. Here, look." He handed Chiron and Percy each a newspaper. The cover article read: 3 YEAR OLD GIRL FALLS OFF CLIFF. Below was a picture of Lily.

"You see?" Dionysus exclaimed, "Athena is desperately trying to persuade Zeus to let her search. His response was something like 'good riddance'. He thought she was totally unnatural and needed to be destroyed, but Poseidon convinced him to hide her instead."

"What do my father and Athena have to do with this?" Percy asked. Chiron turned to him with a sigh.

"I will tell you. This girl is anything but normal. She is a sort of a goddess. Poseidon and Athena got into an argument. We were never sure what the argument was about but suddenly a new born baby appeared between them. Zeus called an emergency council and they voted to hide it, though Zeus wanted to destroy it." Chiron told him. Percy's mouth hung open.

"Then she's my half-sister."

"Yes," Dionysus said.

"Percy, take her to your mother's home. She must be hidden from Zeus for the time being." Chiron said. Percy nodded and took Lily's hand.

"Argus will drive you," Dionysus said and disappeared. Percy led Lily to the other side of the hill, where Argus waited in a white van. The many-eyed custodian nodded to Percy as he helped Lily into the van. When both were settled, he drove off down the road, headed towards New York.


End file.
